1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push-button switch arranged on the front surface of, for example, an automatic ticket machine used at a railway station, and more specifically to a push-button switch whose switch mechanism may be assembled at high rates of productivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent push-button switches, various levers or various lever return springs are assembled inside the push-button switch in order to stabilize switching operation and to improve tactile feeling.
In the prior-art push-button switches, however, there exist problems in that the assembly work is troublesome and therefore takes much time and many process steps or needs many fixing jigs in the course of production. The reasons are as follows: when various levers are assembled, since support axles of each lever are fitted to support holes formed on two opposing sides of a split-type switch base and further a lever return spring is assembled under spring compression conditions, there exists a problem in that the levers and the springs must be supported by jigs so that these parts do not jump away and can be assembled stably by locating these parts at appropriate positions.